The Scary Sisters' Show
by Beware of Sisters
Summary: Voice- Scary Authoresses interview characters for fanfiction. But the authoresses aren't really paying attention. (Raining Petals&Yoyokid Rinku)
1. Welcome to the Scary Sisters Show!

**Voice**- I can't believe you made me say that.

**Scary Sister 1**- YOU CAN'T TALK YET!!!!!!!!!!!

**Voice**- Huh?

**Scary Sister 2**- WE HAVEN'T DONE THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!

**Voice**- You have a disclaimer?

**Scary Sisters**- WE OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!

**Scary Sister 1**- And everyone!

**Voice**- No you don't.

**Scary Sister 2**- What they don't know, doesn't matter.

**Voice**- Now they do.

**Scary Sister 1**- Who's getting married?!

**Scary Sister 2**- Me and .Com!!!

**Voice**- Your computer?

**Scary Sister 1**- You're engaged?

**Scary Sister 2**- YES!!! ::hugs

**dotCom**- Beep

**Scary Sister 1**- How sweet! 

**Voice**- How dumb.

**Scary Sister 2**- Shut up ceiling!

**Scary Sister 1**- Don't talk to my love like that!

**Voice**- This is supposed to be an anime fic.

**Scary Sister 2**- Your point?

**Voice**- There hasn't been any anime people yet.

**Scary Sister 1**- What anime people?

**Random Anime People**- Us!

**Scary Sister 2**- KURAMA!!!!!!!!! ::runs over to Kurama from Yu Yu Hakasho and sits on his shoulders::

**Voice**- I guess we found our first interview.

**Scary Sister 1**- Didn't you just get engaged to .com?

**Scary Sister 2**- But I love Kurama too!!!!

**Scary Sister 1**- We have our first romance triangle? We are truly becoming an anime!

**Voice**- Or not.

**Scary Sister 1**- What did you say?

**Voice**- Let's just start the interview with YYH.

**Yusuke**- Look at the time, the show's over. Too bad, I guess we'll just have to leave and never come back now. See ya!

**Scary Sister 2**- KURAMA!!! ::falls off shoulders::

**Scary Sister 1**- Never fear sister.

**Scary Sister 2**- I need .Com's support.

**Scary Sister 1**- No, they'll be in the next chapter! THIS IS ONLY THE INTRODUCTION!!!!

**Yusuke**- WHAT???

**Scary Sister 2**- You mean we're going to a commercial break?

**Scary Sister 1**- Yes my sister.

**Voice**- YYH, I feel your pain.

**Yusuke**- Wait, why is the ceiling is talking?

**Hiei**- The ceiling's talking?

**Kuwabara**- You got problems.

**Kurama**- Anyone else feel a little girl on their back?

**Ferio**- (from MKR) Me. ::Scary Sister 1 giggles on Ferio's back::

**Voice**- Now from the ending chapter song.

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOC, WE LOVE YOU! OOC, YOU'RE SO COOL! OOC, OOC, OOC!! NA NA NA NA NA NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! OOC, OOC, OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! WE CONTROL THE WORLD!!! WITH OOC!

Bye-Bye!

Brought to you by the Scary Sisters and Unspecified Voice

**dotCom**-Beep

And .com


	2. Yu Yu Interview

SS2: Wow! that was the longest commercial break ever!

SS1: ye-hey!!! didn't we talk about the whole 1 and 2 thing?!

SS2: Oops.

SS1: I'm number 1, I go first, you're number 2 you go second.

SS2: Sorry.

Yusuke: Can we hurry this up. I don't have all day.

SS2: Sure you do.

Hiei: I'm wasting my time.

Voice: Aren't we all....

.com: beep.

Yusuke: Are we having an interview or what?

SS1: oh yea!*opens door*

*every character good or bad ever shown on YYH walks out. yes, even Baldok.*

all bad guys: ha-ha-ha!!!!!!!!!! we are freeeeeee! we will team up together and destroy the woooooooorrrrrrrrrrld!!!!!!!

Yusuke: which one?

*bad guys look at each other and mumble*

main characters: *sweat drop*

Baldok: Baldok thinks we should destroy the world in the orange-headed boys head!

Dr. Itchigaki: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees. Our percentage is 99.8%! We will obtain VICTORY!!!! 

Baldok: those large words confuse Baldok. Baldok is confused.

SS1: *grabs sofa and bowl of popcorn*

SS2: *grabs sodas*

Kuwabara: wait are they talking about me? They're talking about my head!!! NO!!!!

Hiei: They might be disappointed when they find that there is nothing at all in _your_ head.

Kurama: *tries not to laugh, but fails*

Yusuke: *laughs*

Kuwabara: why are they laughing?

Yusuke and Kurama: *laugh even more at that remark*

SSs: *start laughing*

voice: poor guy.

Kuwabara: STOP LAUGHING AT ME YOU PUNKS!!!

bad guys: *grab Kuwabara and take him to a secret lab*

main characters: o.O;

all: ...

Yusuke: *Takes a handful of Popcorn*

**********************************************************************************

SSs: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Voice: now for the ending chapter song

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOC, WE LOVE YOU! OOC, YOU'RE SO COOL! OOC, OOC, OOC!! NA NA NA NA NA NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! OOC, OOC, OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! WE CONTROL THE WORLD!!! WITH OOC!

SS2: Bye-Bye

Brought to you by the Scary Sisters and Unspecified Voice Co.

.Com-Beep

And .com 


	3. Yu Yu Yaoi

****

SS- Watching replay of last interview. Kuwabara being dragged away screaming

****

SS1-This is the best episode yet!!!!!!

****

SS2-looks at bowl We're out of popcorn

****

SS1- WHAT????? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We must get some more from the kitchen!!

****

SS2-What??? We have to go all the way there??????????

****

Kurama- sweatdrop Shouldn't we be trying to save Kuwabara?

****

Hiei- Even if we tried to save him, we wouldn't find him until the next episode.

****

Voice-Some heroes...

****

SS1-I'VE GOT IT!!!! We will get one of the YYH characters to go to the kitchen!!!!

****

SS2-But Kuwabara got kidnapped...again.

****

Voice-Oh what a tragedy. I guess you have no choice but to get up and walk there.

****

SS1- NEVER FEAR!!!!!!!! WE HAVE EVERY YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTER THAT WE EVER HEARD ABOUT THAT ARE ACTUALLY IN THE ANIME AND ACTUALLY MATTER! WE'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE!!!!

****

SS2- But who?

****

SS1- Who do you think? Grabs Keiko and throws her I hate Keiko.

****

SS2- OH! We're doing the 'Why we hate Keiko' questions now?

****

SS1- No, I just hate her.

****

Yusuke- Why did you just throw Keiko through the window and ten miles East of the capital of Iraq?

****

SS2- She missed the capital.

****

YYH Characters- Sweatdrop

****

SS1- We're still out of popcorn.

****

Voice- Maybe you might want to start the questions?

****

SS1- Not until I get my popcorn!!!!!!

****

.Com- beep!

****

SS2- Great idea .Com! .Com said let's start the questions!

****

SS1- Good idea! But what first?

****

SS2- Touya!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs over and grabs arm

****

Touya- Y-yes?

****

SS2- Will you marry me?

****

Voice- That's not one of the questions....

****

SS2-SHUT UP CEILING!!!! turns to Touya with heart eyes Well????

****

Touya- um...well....I...uh...you see....I don't kno-

****

SS2-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! throws Touya by accident while in dramatic sadness

****

SS1-Well then Touya, I'm afraid I have no choice.

****

Touya- (scared) W-what?

****

SS1- You must be gay with Jin in this fic.

****

Jin- (unfazed) Why?

****

Touya- WHAT????

****

SS1- The fangirls have to be happy. If you are not with someone, you must be together. Which brings us to our FIRST TOPIC!!! YYH YAOI!!!!!!!!!!

****

Yusuke- WHAT KIND OF TOPIC IS THAT???????????

****

SS2- A very popular one. Right my sister?

****

SS1- Of course my sister. And sooooooo many options!!!!!

****

Kurama- Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?

****

SS2- Oh you should be....

****

SS1- right up by Kurama's face Be afraid...be very very afraid...

****

Kuwabara- Slams open door and runs up to group GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! I'M STILL WAITING TO BE RESCUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Baldok- Wait stupid-orange-headed one! Baldok not finished with you yet!

****

SS2-It's Baldok! Yay Baldok! walks up to Baldok Baldok, are the rest of the baddie-waddie guys here?

****

Baldok- Scary-girl speak to Baldok and talk of Baddie-Waddie? Baldok confused!!!

****

Dr. Ichigaki- What is taking so long you un-geniuslike stupid flying mammal!

****

Baldok- Short bald guy talking to Baldok too??? Baldok no understand anymore!!!!!!!!! flies out window crashes into building falls way down, and we don't care anymore

****

SS1- Are the other bad guys here?

****

Dr. Ichigaki- The other fools? Yes.

****

Other Fools (other bad guys)- Walk in

****

SS2- AHHHHHH OLDER TOGURO!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!

****

SS1- No....not you.

****

SS2- Oh yeah...AHHHHHHHHH OLDER TOGURO!!!!!!!! SAVE TOUYA JIN!!!!!!!!

****

Jin- Okay. grabs Touya Touya glares at Jin What? They're the fanfic authors! You can't defy fanfic authors!! It's like trying to stop the wind blowing through the trees when the world is going round and round and whooo wheee and all the leaves are going this way and that and so much that the chirp-chirp birdies can't even fly when the whoo and whee windie is just too strong and passing through because their wing-wings ain't meant for flying on--

****

SS1- WE GET IT!!!!!!!! Jin stops Oh, his accent so kawaii. Anyway, like I was saying, right now we're going to be discussing, YU YU YAOI!!!!!

****

SS2- Ghost-gay?

****

SS1- It just sounds better.

****

Yusuke-Remind me again WHY we're here!

****

SS1- BECAUSE WE ARE THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESSES. Anyway, first off we are going to start with everybody's favorite boy to match up with ANY and EVERY CHARACTER ever seen in the anime! Please screech and scream for KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Random Audience- Yay.

****

Kurama- tries to leave room but stopped because one of the guards is Karasu walks back

****

SS1- So Kurama, how does it feel to be hunted day and night by fangirls and more importantly yaoi fangirls?

****

Kurama- Uh...

****

SS1- Interesting! Okay, now to the more important questions: Who did you sleep with last night?

****

Kurama- What!!!

****

SS2-Kurama's most popular yaoi and het couples include: Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Karasu, Kurone, Yomi, and yes, believe it or not, KUWABARA!!!

****

All Listed **Except for Karasu and Yomi**-WHAT?????

****

SS1- You have also been in fanfics with Touya, Toguro, Shizuru, Koenma, Yukina and millions upon millions of Original Characters. Enough to make me sick. BLAHH!

****

Touya&Koenma- WHAT????????

****

SS2- (only to Koenma) SHUT UP!!! YOU GET YOUR TURN LATER!!!! (to Touya) It's okay Touya, you can scream all you want as long as you're with Jin.

Silence

****

SS1- So to cut right to the chase, who do you want to be with in this fic. And you must choose otherwise we're telling your mommy!!!!!

****

Voice-We're at the end of the fic.

****

SS2- YAY!!!!!! A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Voice-Now for the ending chapter song.

__

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOC, WE LOVE YOU! OOC, YOU'RE SO COOL! OOC, OOC, OOC!! NA NA NA NA NA NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! OOC, OOC, OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! WE CONTROL THE WORLD!!! WITH OOC!

Bye-Bye

Brought to you by the Scary Sisters and Unspecified Voice Co.

.Com-Beep

And .com

****

SSs- Who will Kurama choose? And next time, what about the rest of the characters???? Will Keiko ever return from Eastern Iraq??? Will we care??? And will we change the category and rating??? Will we update soon??? Review and find out!!

OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! la la la la la la la la la la la la laa!


	4. Humor and Angst

Disclaimer: If life was an apple, we would eat it.

Yusuke: Can we hurry this up...I've been here for MONTHS!

SS2: I would... but SS1 is too busy....

Yusuke: then why don't YOU interview without her!? Can't you do ANYTHING on your own?!

SS1: No, she can't.

SS2: Sister!!! You're here!!!! ::hug::

SS1: Yes sister, I have come. I have been warring with my soul over some things, testing my conscience and consulting with my heart.

Voice: This should be good...

SS2: I have no idea what you said...

SS1: I have decided...WE MUST REVEAL OUR IDENTITIES!!!!!!!!!!!

SS2: WHAT???

Voice: Oh no!...(i hate my life...)

YYH Cast: So....

SS2: (threatens YYH cast with sword)

YYH Cast: Oh no!

SS1: The time has come...

Voice: Okay....

SS2: WAIT!! .Com hasn't said anything yet!! We need his opinion!!

SS1: Oh my sister...I hate to tell you this...so I'll make Yusuke do it instead.

Yusuke: What?

SS2: WHAT'S WRONG WITH .COM??????

Yusuke: That's the computer right?

SS2: Don't make me hurt you...

Yusuke: Is that a yes or a no?

SS1: A yes.

(SS1 vanishes into smoke)

Yusuke: what just happened?

SS2: She was taken away!

Kurama: by whom may I ask?

SS2: ....homework........

YYH Cast: ...

SS2: (threatens cast again)

YYH Cast: ::GASP!::

SS1: (magically poofs back) Stupid current events paper...

YYH Cast: ::sweatdrops::

SS1: Okay!!! Now that the stupid volcanoes have gone away...

SS2: WHERE'S .COM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SS1: Um...

SS2: He was the only one that understood me....

Yusuke: Wow, he must have been a really smart computer.

SS2: ::Wacks Yusuke on head with Bui's axe::

Bui: Hey, that's mine!!

SS1: I thought you didn't like to talk blue-head?

Bui: But she took my axe!! ::cries::

SS2: (in dark evil voice) You want it back...tell me where you're hiding .Com...

Kurama: What about the yaoi subject? You're becoming inconsistent...

SS1: Oh! So you were enjoying it?

Kurama: ::blush:: no...

SS2: .COM IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE MOST ADORABLE YAOI COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SS1: Gasp! How can you resist the blushing face of the most hottest anime fox in the history of anime with another good looking guy from the magnificent anime of Yu Yu Hakusho?? ::points at Kurama::

Kurama: ::blushes more then turns away::

SS2: I WANT .COM!!!!!!!! EVEN IF IT IS KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts crying)

Voice: He got a DWI.

SS2: I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr. Itchigaki: It means he was Driving While Intoxicated, although your puny ningen mind probably cannot comprehend what that means. In short, he was drinking and driving.

SS2: (pause) I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SS1: .Com drank beer and then he was driving...and then he crashed.

SS2: ...Into a tree?

SS1: No, a table.

Kuwabara: How did he do that?

SS2: .COM CAN DO ANYTHING YOU UGLY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: Wha--?

SS2: (Puts sword at Kuwabara's throat) Have you not yet noticed that every single character, aside from you, in Yu Yu Hakusho is either incredibly cute, handsome pretty, or evil and/or dead?? You should not exist!!!!! Even Genkai has her beautiful younger form. RISHO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LOOKS BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL CAN YUKINA LIKE YOU????? SHE TEN TIMES PRETTIER THAN YOU, YOU STUPID UGLY WARRIOR OF POOP!

Yusuke: Wow. she's mad.

Hiei: She's got a point.

Kuwabara: (crying) You're mean!

SS1: Maybe I shouldn't say this....(crosses out on script that magically appears in her hand)

SS2: (teleports in front of SS1, and then uses dark evil voice) What?

SS1: ...How .Com crashed into the table and was able to drink alcohol...?

SS2: (takes out sword again) How did he do it sister?

SS1: Um...ask Yusuke!! (Hides behind Yusuke)

Yusuke: Don't put me in the middle of this!!....oh, ha ha ha very funny! (for those of you who don't understand, Yusuke is in the _middle_ of it, literally)

SS2: Speak spirit detective, if you value your life.

Yusuke: You were just watching Hiei recently, weren't you?

SS2: NO! I was watching Rurouni Kenshin!

SS1: Kenshin!!! Where????

SS2: I'm still threatening Yusuke!

SS1: Oh, right.

Yusuke: I didn't do anything!!

SS2: That just proves you did something! Talk!

Yusuke: I am talking!!

SS2: About .Com!!!

Yusuke: Okay...he's a computer that you seem to be having really weird feelings about...

SS2: TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO .COM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice: Bored now.

SS1: I don't think he's going to admit what happened any time soon.

SS2: Then I have no choice. I must use the powers given to me as a Scary Sister, and a crazy anime otaku.

SS1: You wouldn't....

Yusuke: What, what the hell are you talking about.

SS2: I have ways of making you talk...

SS1: Do it! Do it!

SS2: First, I'm going to bring Keiko back from Iraq! (snaps fingers, and Keiko's suddenly back)

Keiko: W-what happened?

SS1: Dammit.

Yusuke: Oh, yeah, real threatening! Bringing Keiko back!

SS2: Don't be so calm now, detective. Because now, I'm going to use SCARY SISTER YAOI POWER!!!!!!!

Voice: Not bored anymore.

SS1: Yay!!

Keiko: NO!!!!!!!!!! Yusuke!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

A blast of light, a gush of wind, and lots of anime flower petals and sparkles. And suddenly...

SS2: Now, Yusuke Urameshi; I have the ability to make you in love with any guy from Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime that I want...

Koenma: Well that's sure better than my pacifier power...

SS2: But who to chose...

Kuwabara: How can you do this!

Hiei: Don't bother her or she'll chose you! And as much as I would love to see you suffer, I don't think I can stomach that.

SS1: (raises hand)

SS2: What?

SS1: Kurama!!!!!

Kurama: Oh god.

SS2: Yesss....that will do nicely...(rubs hands together) Now! In the name of my beloved, .Com; I, Scary Sister Two, now proclaim that Yusuke is in love with Kurama!!!!!!!!!!!!! Poof!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: (silent)

Keiko: Yusuke, are you okay??

Kuwabara: Do you feel any different?

Puu: (rubbing his cheek against Kurama) Puuuuu....

Kurama: Um...guys?

Botan: What do we do now???? Yusuke!!! Poof!!

SS1: Sorry, that only works with us.

Koenma: Change him back! You're the nice one right???

SS2: She can't do that.

Keiko: Why not??

SS1: Don't you know who I am?

Voice: No, you two never ended up telling them do to volcanoes.

SS1: Oh, right. Stupid volcanoes...

Kurama: Well who are you????

SS2 : I'm Yoyo Kid Rinku

SS1: ...and I'm Raining Petals. (and I was supposed to go first!!!)

Yusuke: **WHAT???????????????????**

Kurama: Well, that explains a few things....(trying to get Puu off of his head)

Voice: What happened to .Com? What do the new-found identities of the Scary Sisters mean for the Yu Yu Hakusho cast? And how long will Keiko last in the story now? Find out in the next episode of the Scary Sister show! (god I hate my life)

__

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOC, WE LOVE YOU! OOC, YOU'RE SO COOL! OOC, OOC, OOC!! NA NA NA NA NA NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! OOC, OOC, OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! WE CONTROL THE WORLD!!! WITH OOC!

Bye-Bye

Brought to you by the Scary Sisters and Unspecified Voice Co.

SS2: In loving memory of .Com: BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. We're Still Here? Cool!

-1**Disclaimer: **If we got a dime for each piece of anime merchandise we bought, we'd spend it on more anime merchandise.

.**NET:** TACK!

**SS2: **(crying) It's not the same!

**SS1: **I know sister…I'm going through the same thing. (starts to cry) All that Subaru fan-written angst….gone!

**SS2: **THAT'S NOT THE SAME AT ALL! TAKE THIS SUPER SCARY SISTER 2 YAOI LOVE BOMB! HAH!

**SS1**: AHH! NOT THE SUPER SCARY SISTER 2 YAOI LOVE BOMB! AGH!

**Voice**: This has been going on since July 2005.When Yoyo Kid Rinku was forced to part with her…computer. She now has her own, which she named .net.

**SS2**: I even put google eyes on him! And my printer! And my mouse! And my clock!

**SS1**: …I don't know her, I swear.

**Botan**: Umm… We've been sitting here over a year now…so…

**SS2: **I know right? Isn't it fantastic that its still up?

**Koenma: **I still cant believe it's lasted this long.

**Rinku**: _I'll_ bet that it's cause they feel sorry that nobody reads this (laughs)

**Shishiwakamaru: **$20 on it gets taken down by 2007.

**Rinku**: You're on!

**SS2: **TRAITOR!

**Rinku**: Hey! I bet on it lasting!

**SS2: **YOU STILL BET ON IT!

**SS1: **Hey….where'd Yusuke and Kurama and Jin and Touya run off to..?

(sisters look at each other)

**SSs**: (whining) I WANTED TO WATCH!

**Voice**: (sigh) I knew they were going to say that.

**SS1**: (looks back in script) We were sooooo close too….

_:flashback:_

_Keiko: NO! Yusuke!_

_A blast of light, a gush of wind, and lots of anime flower petals and sparkles. And suddenly..._

_SS2: Now, Yusuke Urameshi; I have the ability to make you in love with any guy from Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime that I want..._

_Koenma: Well that's sure better than my pacifier power..._

_SS2: But who to chose..._

_Kuwabara: How can you do this!_

_Hiei: Don't bother her or she'll chose you! And as much as I would love to see you suffer, I don't think I can stomach that._

_SS1: (raises hand)_

_SS2: What?_

_SS1: Kurama!_

_Kurama: Oh god._

_SS2: Yesss...that will do nicely...(rubs hands together) Now! In the name of my beloved, .Com; I, Scary Sister Two, now proclaim that Yusuke is in love with Kurama! Poof!_

_Yusuke: (silent)_

_Keiko: Yusuke, are you okay?_

_Kuwabara: Do you feel any different?_

_Puu: (rubbing his cheek against Kurama) Puuuuu..._

_Kurama: Um...guys?_

_Botan: What do we do now? Yusuke! Poof!_

_SS1: Sorry, that only works with us._

_Koenma: Change him back! You're the nice one right?_

_SS2: She can't do that._

_Keiko: Why not?_

_SS1: Don't you know who I am?_

_Voice: No, you two never ended up telling them do to volcanoes._

_SS1: Oh, right. Stupid volcanoes..._

_Kurama: Well who are you?_

_SS2 : I'm Yoyo Kid Rinku_

_SS1: ...and I'm Raining Petals. (and I was supposed to go first!)_

_Yusuke: **WHAT?**_

_Kurama: Well, that explains a few things...(trying to get Puu off of his head)_

_:end flashback:_

**Voice: **I cant believe I'm saying it but it _is_ Raining Petals' fault you two haven't updated.

**SS1(RP): **WHAT? _MY_ FAULT? I HAVE MY _OWN_ STORIES _AND_ STORIES I NEED TO WRITE FOR BOCES NOT TO MENTION I ALREADY HAD TO DROP OUT….drop out…..drop…..out…..quit……..betray…..traitor…….me…….

**SS2: **She had to drop out of the school play for the first time ever in her life, because she had waaaay to much work. The paper, diversity club, ensemble, BOCES (creative writing), not to mention her normal classes like Honors English. She had a lot of work.

**Keiko**: Yup. That's what High School's all about. Priorities first! Believe me, I know its hard.

**SS1**: That's why I couldn't update my fan fiction forever.

**SS2: **still…..WE WERE SOO CLOSE!

.**NET:** tack-tack Taaaaaack tack! 

**SS2: **wanna-be.

.**NET: **TACK TACK TACK.

**SS2: **YES YOU ARE! THAT'S IT! I'M NOT TYPING ON YOU ANYMORE!

**Botan: **Wait you cant-

**Koenma: **Scary Sister Two!

**Kuwabara**: Hey guys! I found Yusuke and Kurama and Touya and Jin and Puu and (panting) ah just get over HEY! Where is she..(pant)..she going?

**Rinku**: She went to play Harvest Moon. She's trying to get her boy to marry Marlin or Gustafa. Its pretty funny.

**Shishiwakamaru**: I gotta see this.

**Kuwabara**: (follows) What kind of game is she playing?

**Botan: **GUYS! Oh for gosh shakes! GUYS! Come On!(runs after them)

**SS1: **(Looks at Koenma)

**Koenma: **(Looks Back) Should we follow them?

**SS2:(**from other room) STUPID CAVEMAN WANNABE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WATERMELON! THAT'S STEALING YOU KNOW!

**Shishiwakamaru**: Shouldn't you have locked it?

**SS2**:(to game) HELL YEAH IT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!

**Rinku**: aww…I think you hurt its feelings…

**SS1: **Lets go watch (laughs)

**Koenma**: I was hoping you were gonna say that

**Voice**: Will Kuwabara remember where he found Yusuke and the others by the next episode? Will they still even BE there by the next episode? Will there even BE a next episode? God I hope not.

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOC, WE LOVE YOU! OOC, YOU'RE SO COOL! OOC, OOC, OOC! NA NA NA NA NA NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! OOC, OOC, OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! WE CONTROL THE WORLD! WITH OOC!_

Bye-Bye

Brought to you by the Scary Sisters and Unspecified Voice Co.

.**NET: ** Tack!

**Voice**: As you can probably tell by the characters, this was written by SS2.

**SS2: **I don't do Yusuke very well. My chapters are shorter too. I did chapter two.

**SS1: **Yeah and then you tell me nearly a month later! I only type chapters when you're sitting next to me!

**SS2: **That's very sweet of you. (smile)


	6. It Hurts Like Banana Cream Pie!

-1Disclaimer: If Taffy wasn't chewy, you'd break your teeth.

Voice: That wasn't even funny.

SS2: Oh Shut it. You're just upset because we got 11 reviews and now you cant leave.

Voice: I thought the deal was if we got over 10 reviews I _could_ leave.

SS2: Well that was only if we got 10 reviews. We got 11.

Voice: I'm doomed to stay here for life.

SS2: Oh! That Reminds Me! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ OUR STORY AND REVIEWED IT!

Rinku: Its over?

SS2: HELL NO! We just started getting reviews!

SS1:(from outside the room) They weren't kidding when they said junior year was the busiest year……..

Koenma: What's up with her?

SS2: We went over this last chapter, she's got work to do.

Keiko: Poor Girl. We should go cheer her up!

SS2: Great Idea! (pushes Keiko outside)

SS1: RAWR! (ripping screaming and shreading heard from outside room)

All: …

Suzuki: Lets just tell them we didn't hear a thing.

All: right.

SS2: (Walks over to closet) That's enough you two! POOF!

Yusuke: (from inside closet) Kurama? Is that yo-- OH MY FRICKIN GAWD!

Kurama: o.o;

(Loud crashing noises and thuds are heard from inside the closet)

SS2: They unfortunately don't remember a thing. But in some cases the feelings for each other remain, it depends on the person.

Voice: Kurama and Yusuke step out of the closet pretending nothing happened and nobody heard they're embarrassing situation in the closet.

Kurama: Is this interview still going on?

Yusuke: Hasn't it been going on for over two years now?

Kuwabara: Guys, we like, totally heard your embarrassing situation in the closet.

Yusuke and Kurama: …

Yusuke: (laughs) What are you talking about Kuwabara? Nothing went on in….the….AAAGGGHHHH!

Kurama: Agh!

Voice: Yusuke and Kurama put their hands on their heads and grunt and yelp in pain overdramatically.

All: …

Shishi: I hope you don't mind me asking, but what the hell are they doing?

SS2:(at computer typing Voice's lines) I'm not sure yet….gimme a minute and I'll come up with a reason.

(sweat drop)

Yusuke: RRRGGHHH! FIGURE IT OUT SOON! THIS HURTS LIKE URRGHHHH! THIS HURTS LIKE BANNA-CREAM PIE! AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!

SS2: (laughs)

Rinku: (lauging) Haha! You said banana-cream pie!

Yusuke: QUIT MESSING WITH MY LINES DAMMIT! AAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!

SS2: Ah! Look at the time! I have to go to play-practice!

Voice: The pain magically disappeared and Yusuke stopped yelling at Scary Sister Two.

Yusuke: Like Hell I will.

SS2: But the narration said!

Voice: Yusuke ran after Scary Sister Two but was no match for her Super Duper Yaoi-Crazed Fan Girl Speed. Cue Ending Theme Song. God I wish I had gone to Law School like I promised my Great Uncle instead.

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOC, WE LOVE YOU! OOC, YOU'RE SO COOL! OOC, OOC, OOC! NA NA NA NA NA NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! OOC, OOC, OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! WE CONTROL THE WORLD! WITH OOC!_

Bye-Bye

Brought to you by the Scary Sisters and Unspecified Voice Co.

.**NET: **Tack!

SS2: and that thing.


	7. Ducks ARE Cool! OW!

-1Disclaimer: If pigs could fly they'd crash into airplanes and die.

Scary Sister 2: then there wouldn't be anymore bacon or ham.

Yusuke: _Why_ hasn't anyone reported this fic yet?

Voice: Probably because no one reads it.

SS2: Not true! Marieko reads it! She has us on Author Alert! She's the reason I'm typing this chapter!

Kurama: Where is your sister? She's not in the other room anymore…

SS2: She's in Hershey Park singing…:angry pout: multitalented freak….

Voice: Keiko suddenly starts bonking herself on the head because Scary Sister 2 cant think of anything to write.

Keiko: What! Ow! Hey! Ouch! Stop It! Ack! Ducks Are Cool! Oww! What?

Yusuke: Stop that:runs over to SS2:

Voice: Yusuke suddenly realizes he hates Keiko and remembers his feelings for Kurama.

Yusuke: oh…:glares at Keiko:

Keiko:stops hitting herself: ………Yusuke…?

Yusuke: You are _so_ going down…:starts walking towards Keiko with glare:

Voice: Kurama runs towards Yusuke to stop him before he kills his former lover Keiko.. He had been keeping his distance because of the strange feelings he got whenever he got near the Spirit Detective.

Rinku: ooooh this is getting hot!

Kuwabara:Barges in: HEY GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED I--

Voice: Yusuke shoots the idiot with his ever famous Rei gun so hard that the idiot ends up flying into Beijing where he is mistaken for a duck and is thrown into a cage of soon to be served ducks.

Shishi: Cool.

Suzuka: Hey whatever happened to Jin and Touya?

SS2: DON'T DISTRACT ME! I'm thinking of how to start the Kurama and Yusuke scene!

Kurama: WHAT!

Yusuke: (entirely under SS2's control):licks his lips and grins: Sweet.

Rabid Yaoi Fangirls: AIIIIE! HURRY UP AND :bweeep: EACH OTHER ALREADY!

Kurama: ...: terrified:

Voice: Yusuke moves in towards the ketsune with a seductive look on his face and licks his lips again cause ss2 apparently thinks it'd look cool. Kurama slowly backs away from him but trips like any other uke would do. Yusuke falls to his knees and crawls on top of Kurama and starts unbuttoning his apparently buttoned shirt. Kurama whimpers in fear (and desire) of what would happen next but he needn't worry for at that moment Kuwabara burst through the door.

Kuwabara: Thank GAWD Bakken ran that Duck shop or I'd of been, well, Duck! He did try to chop me up anyway after he realized who I was which was pretty rude but--Hey Wait What're----

Rinku:...:wraps kuwabara in duct tape and shoves him out window: get--out there!

Kuwama:quietly squirming away while Yusuke was distracted:

Yusuke:turns to Kurama and grins: Now, now, don't go squirming away on me :laughs and gets back on top of Kurama: we've barely gotten started!

SS2: Whoa… Yusuke's getting me hot…

Voice: That's just sad.

SS2: I should probably stop seeing as this is a humor fic… but I don't want to…

Rinku: ... :enjoying this: I don't want you to either…

Koenma: You shouldn't be watching this :covers Rinku's eyes:

Kurama: Yusuke…you're not yourself….what're you…:gasp:

Everyone:turns and looks:

Yusuke: ... :Had fully removed Kurama's shirt and had done nothing but make contact with skin on the ketsune's stomach:

Everyone:moans in disappointment:

SS2: Well it looks like I'm running out of time… SUPER SCARY SISTER REVERSE YAOI POWER!

_A blast of light, a gush of wind, and lots of anime flower petals and sparkles. And suddenly..._

SS2: In the name of my beloved, .Com; I, Scary Sister Two, now proclaim that Yusuke is no longer in love with Kurama unless he truly wishes it! Poof!

Voice: Does Yusuke truly love Kurama? Will we ever get back to finding out what happened to .Com? What happened to Jin and Touya? Find out in the next episode of the Scary Sister show! (When will I find a new job?)

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA OOC, WE LOVE YOU! OOC, YOU'RE SO COOL! OOC, OOC, OOC! NA NA NA NA NA NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! OOC, OOC, OOC! OUT OF CHARACTER! WE CONTROL THE WORLD! WITH OOC!_

Bye-Bye!

Brought to you by the Scary Sisters and Unspecified Voice Co.

.**NET: **Tack!

SS2: and that thing.


End file.
